I'm not human, I'm not a dragon
by Raiki-Ryuyami
Summary: A dragoon, a life form that is a cross between a human and a dragon. This is the story of a dragoon who leaves the dragon world to bring peace between humans and dragons. NOT THE STORY OF NINIAN AND NILS. (Minor OCxNinian)
1. Escape

Title: I'm not human, I'm not a dragon  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, **I do own Raiki, Suiki, Tyson, Terial, and Base.**  
Raiki: I hate to admit it, but Black-D here created me.  
  
Suiki: Same here, curses upon you Black-D. For making it hard for me to commit suicide.  
  
Tyson: If lord Raiki doesn't like him, I have no choice but to agree...  
  
Base: Black-D, thank you for the killer bow.  
  
Raiki:...  
  
Suiki: That's my line Raiki.  
  
Tyson: To the story!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
:Prologue and Intro:  
  
What do you want with us human?  
Go! You're no dragon!  
  
.....  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Wait don't go!  
  
_If I'm not human, and I'm not a dragon, what am I?  
  
_  
  
A dragoon....  
  
A life form that is a cross between a human and a dragon. With the superior strength of a dragon and the body of a human, it is hard say what it is closer to.  
  
A dragoon most commonly has a human body with a few modified body parts. One part is the hand, it is shaped like a human hand, yet is covered in scales with sharp dragon nails. The next are the wings, which are simply smaller versions of a dragon wing. Then the feet, dragon feet mini sized, covered in scales. Finally the tail, a small dragon's tail.  
  
No one is sure how a dragoon first came to be, but a there was a time of crisis for them... The Scouring.  
  
The Scouring was a battle fought between man and dragons. A war that lasted for years. Years passed as the war raged on. But both races were inconsiderate of the dragoons.  
  
During the war, dragoons were unable to side with either side; either because they did not have the will to fight or they were rejected by both sides. The dragoons were powerless during the war. Powerless due to there low numbers, powerless to fight for themselves. In the end, very few remained.  
  
Even after the war ended, the dragoons still had no place to go. Very few were able to follow the dragons through the dragon's gate. Those who remained in the human world were hunted down and killed. The only survivors were the ones who escaped through the gate.  
  
This is the story of Raiki, a Dragoon who was born in the world of the dragons. The way he goes through the gate to go to the human world to search for a way to bring peace between humans and dragons. From his escape, to his encounter with Nergal, to the time he meets Eliwood.  
  
This story begins in the dragon world, as Raiki is about to leave through the dragon's gate...  
  
Ch 1: Escape  
  
Dragon world  
  
It is early in the morning, no one appears to be awake when suddenly, a boy around the age of 15 runs up to the ruins. He stops to catch his breath. The boy is human, except for the fact that he had dragon claws, dragon wings, dragon feet, and a dragon tail; this boy is a dragoon. He stands straight up brushes the brown hair covering his right eye.  
  
he calls out as he looks around. Tyson! Get over here! the boy pauses and looks around again. Darn... where is that sorry excuse for a thief? Then, another boy with gold-blond hair walks out of the shadows.  
  
I am here Lord Raiki. the boy replies. Raiki who appears to be the dragoon, looks down at the thief who is apparently Tyson.  
  
It's about time you showed up! Raiki says angrily, c'mon let's go! Raiki starts to walk off but Tyson doesn't follow. Raiki turns around and asks,   
  
My lord, why must I go? Tyson asks,I mean, you're most likely strong enough to survive, and even if you weren't, I wouldn't be much of a help.  
  
Do you think that the humans are going to listen to me? Raiki asks, I'm not human, you are. I need you to negotiate with the humans so I can get around. And why do you call me LORD Raiki?  
  
I call you my lord because you are my master. Tyson replies. Raiki smirks a little then neals down so they are face to face.  
  
Another reason you're coming. Raiki says, do you hear something?  
  
Your voice?  
  
No! Not that! Raiki pauses, It's like the beating of wings. The sound gets closer and then a Wyvern lands in front of the two boys.   
  
the wyvern says, I never expected you to be such a fool.  
  
What do you mean? Raiki asks, Who're you calling a fool Bazze?  
  
The wyvern called Bazze shakes his head side to side. Bringing peace between humans and dragons? You ought to be nuts. Humans have brought nothing but trouble in our old home. They ruined our lives Raiki, especially yours.  
  
I don't give! Raiki calls back as he draws a sword. I will kill you with my Draliber if I must to get you out of my way!  
  
Bazze asks.  
  
it's a sword forged out of a thunder dragon's fang. raiki explains.  
  
Young Thunder dragon, Bazze mutters, You know nothing, prepare to fall! with that Bazze dives at Raiki. Raiki tries to defend himself with his blade but gets knocked back at least half a mile.  
  
Raiki stands back up but not before Bazze got up to his face, but before he gets tackled, he manages to slash Bazze's eye with Draliber. Bazze shrieks in pain as Raiki flies over him and lands behind him.  
  
Bazze roars, but as he starts to turn around, Tyson hits him in the head with an Iron Sword. Tyson jumps back and next to Raiki. Bazze roars again charges at Raiki.  
  
Chain Thunder! Raiki cries out as he slams Draliber against the ground. Then A stream of electricity is released from the tip of the blade. The electricity then strikes Bazze. Bazze falls to the ground, electricity surging through his body.  
  
Raiki then flies over to the giant gate. He takes Draliber and strikes it between the doors. With a loud creaking noise, the gate opens. Raiki and Tyson jump through as the gate closes behind them.  
  
Cur...ses....Raiki... You...wi...will...not....suc...ceed... Bazze says hoarsely before he blacks out.  
  
In the portal  
  
Are you sure we did the right thing Tyson asks.  
  
Raiki replies.  
  
The two continue to go through the gate but they did not expect to see what was ahead of them.  
  
To be continued.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Black-D: well, what do ya think? Please! Review!


	2. Darkness

Title: I'm not human, I'm not a dragon  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OCs.  
  
Thank you for pointing a few things out to me TheOneAndOnlyT I kept those things in mind when creating this chapter, I hope this one is better. (BTW: I did not know that Chain Thunder is a move from WarCraft 3 in fact, I've never played the game.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Darkness  
  
:In the portal:  
  
Raiki and Tyson are going through the gate when Tyson asks, Do you think Bazze is still alive?  
  
Raiki stares at Tyson for a while then looks forward.  
  
Of course he's alive, Raiki says, he's my cousin! He isn't as weak as to die because of Chain Thunder! Tyson stares at Raiki, he did not know that Bazze was his cousin. I'm part dragon Tyson, when it comes to dragons, you don't know who may be related to who! Of course a human like you would never understand that...  
  
Of course I understand! Tyson yells back. You're the one who doesn't understand! That is when Raiki remembers that Tyson **_was_** a dragoon at one point. But he was killed because a crazy Fire Dragon with a short temper. For some strange reason some spirits resurrected him saying that he still had a purpose, but they were un able to make him a dragoon so they made him human. The purpose they spoke of is still a mystery. By the way...  
  
  
  
How did you open the gate with the draliber?  
  
Nn? Oh that? This sword is actually the key to open the gate. Raiki said with a smile. The problem is, I can only use this from the dragon side, not the human side.  
  
Tyson thought for a while and then says, but still, why was it so easy?  
  
Raiki gives him the two word answer of Not sure. Then Raiki looks back strait ahead and sees a bright light. Looks like the end! The two go into the light and the both hit a hard stone floor.  
  
The two look around while still on the floor; what they see is an old temple with about six concealed rooms. They continue to look around until they see the legs of what appears to be a human's. They look up to see something so ugly, they can not believe that it is human.  
  
Again? A mamkute? the thing yelled, and a human? When am I actually going to get an actual dragon out of this thing!  
  
What the Insert swear word here are you! Raiki asks, he soon regrets asking.  
  
Hm! Might as well tell you, the thing said looking down at Raiki, I am Nergal! The most powerful thing on the planet!  
  
Raiki asks, That is the dumbest name I've ever heard!  
  
You shut your mouth mamkute! Nergal says furiously, Now while you're here, I might as well make you work for me.  
  
Make me! Raiki stands up but for some reason he slightly loses his balance but manages to catch himself before he fell. He draws his sword, the Draliber, Chain Thunder! Raiki cries out. He slams his sword on the ground, but nothing happens. _I never thought I would feel so much weaker in this world._ Raiki thinks to himself. Raiki jumps at Nergal.  
  
Nergal cries out and strikes Raiki with dark magic. Raiki gets blasted into the wall behind him and falls onto the ground. You will obey me you fool. Now go get the children!  
  
Raiki asks weakly. But before Nergal could answer...  
  
Lord Nergal! I will go with them and explain every thing. voice says.  
  
Me as well. says another. All three of them look toward the direction of the voices.  
  
A boy about 17 old comes from the door way followed by a taller figure that you could not really tell the age of.  
  
Oh, it's you... Nergal mutters, before Nergal can tell Raiki and Tyson who the two are, they already seemed to know.  
  
Tyson asks, he was half way surprised to death.  
  
Terial? Is that really you! Raiki calls out to the tall one in the back.  
  
Yep, it's me. Terial responds, Long time eh?  
  
Raiki says in a surprised tone. I haven't seen you since you became an out cast! Terial sighs and looks at Raiki, who was now mobbing Suiki with questions.  
  
Suiki is another dragoon or mamkute. Unlike Raiki, he is part Water dragon, not a thunder dragon; and his hair does not cover his eye. He has blue hair, and clothes that kind of look like what Karel wears.  
  
Terial is not exactly a dragoon, he is much taller than the rest of the group and his ears are pointed.  
  
Three mamtukes and a human? Nergal says as he stares at the odd group.  
  
Ahem two mamtukes, one human, one Dragton, DRAGTON! Terial corrects.  
  
Disclaimers to Dragtons! That's my friend's invention! (Half Dragon, Half Elf)  
  
What ever! Nergal yells, Now just get going and get me the children!  
  
On your word my lord. Suiki says. He bows and leaves. The other three follow.  
  
:Outside the Temple-Valor:  
  
Raiki says to Suiki, What do you want to do first? Work on your own mission or Nergal's mission?  
  
Both Raiki. Both. Suiki replies.  
  
Wha? Suiki has a mission of his own? Tyson asks.  
  
Raiki answers.  
  
What is it Suiki? Tyson asks Suiki, What's your... Raiki!  
  
The group looks at Raiki to notice that he is nealing, coughing heavily. His hand over his throat.  
  
What's the matter Raiki! Tyson asks in panic.  
  
Terial cries out. Raiki continues to cough.  
  
What... the... hell... is... in... this... atmosphere... Raiki coughs.  
  
Suiki neals down and puts his hand on Raiki's back. It's Ok Raiki, you're not going to die. It'll take you a while to get use to the gasses in this world.  
  
Raiki glances at Suiki and says, Just like old times eh? Suiki just smiles and nods. Ever since we met :cough: you've treated me like a brother.  
  
So what's their story? Tyson asks Terial. Terail looks down at Tyson who is a midget compared to the 8-foot dragton.  
  
They are both mamtukes... Terial began but not before Tyson interrupted with another question.  
  
What's a mamtuke? Tyson asks.  
  
A Dragoon. Tyson replies.  
  
Why do they have two different names?  
  
Mamtuke is the human term, Dragoon is the Dragon term Ok?  
  
Got it!  
  
Any way, both Raiki and Suiki are mamtukes who have lost their families, because they were killed by Armor Dragons. Suiki found Raiki badly wounded and knocked out, so Suiki decided to raised him as a brother. Although they had two different ways of dealing with the loss of their family.  
  
How did they want to deal with their loss?  
  
Raiki wants to avenge his family's death, while Suiki wants to commit suicide so that he doesn't have to deal with the pain.  
  
If he wants to kill himself, why doesn't he? Tyson asks, he then looks at Suiki who shows him a demo by drawing a Killing Edge from it's sheath and stabbing himself in the heart, yet he is still alive. I think I get it now.  
  
Tyson thinks for a moment and then asks Terial What about Bazze?  
  
Bazze denied relation with a mamtuke. Terial replies.  
  
Raiki stands up still coughing a little and says, Let's go. to Elibe!  
  
Wait! What's Suiki's mission? Tyson asks.  
  
Suiki tells him. Now hurry up before we leave you behind!  
  
That's right Tyson! Terial calls back as he runs after the Dragoons.  
  
Wait for me! Tyson runs after the three Half-Dragons. The group continues to move until they reach-The beach.  
  
How do we cross the ocean? Tyson asks.  
  
We fly stupid! Raiki replies. My wings still work.  
  
But I don't have wings! Tyson wails.  
  
Sucks to be you! Terial calls out as he takes off and starts crossing the ocean. Suiki soon follows.  
  
What ever Tyson. Raiki hands Tyson a rope while tying the other end to his arm. Hold on tight. With that Raiki takes off with tyson hanging onto the rope so Tyson was jet skiing. Bare foot.  
  
Ack! That hurts! Tyson complains.  
  
Live with it, or get dumped into the ocean. Raiki replies calmly.  
  
Tyson cries out. As Terial said earlier: Sucks to be him.  
  
What is Suiki's mission? What is waiting for Raiki on Elibe? Will Tyson make it alive? All in the Next Chapter!  
  
To be continued!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? What do ya think?   
  
I hope this is better than the first chapter. Review! Please?


	3. Black Fang

Title: I'm Not Human, I'm Not a Dragon  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: The only things that I own are my OCs.  
  
Black-D: This fan fiction should start getting more interesting is Tyson alive?  
  
Lloyd: The fic starts now.  
  
Black-D: Get back to Tales of Symphonia!  
  
Lloyd: Fine...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Black Fang  
  
The Port of Badon  
  
It is a peaceful night in the port city of Badon, of course until...  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm going to die! It is Tyson being dragged by Raiki. Since Tyson has no wings, Raiki had to drag him all the way across the sea.  
  
We're all most there! Hang on and survive! Raiki says to Tyson with out making eye contact. Raiki is followed by Suiki who is slightly slower than Raiki, and then Terial, who is way slower than any of the others.  
  
Raiki and his crew land on solid ground after fly three thousand miles. The half dragons land on the ground but Tyson crashes into the Dock and flies past the dragons and into a wall, but he doesn't go alone. Raiki who was tied to Tyson was pulled over and he rams into the wall as well.  
  
Raiki says to Tyson.  
  
Tyson asks back.  
  
Never do that again...  
  
But you're the one who dragged me!  
  
Oh shut the Insert swear word here up...  
  
This isn't the time for that guys! Suiki calls. The two on the wall stand up on the floor and untie them selves. Now let's hurry to Bern!  
  
Raiki asks as he brushes dust off of his clothes. Where's Bern?  
  
It's in the mountains. Suiki replies, we need to hurry and meet Brendan Reed.  
  
  
  
He's the leader of an association called the Black Fang.  
  
Why are we going with some stupid association?  
  
Because Lord Nergal said so.  
  
Why? Can't we complete your mission first?  
  
Like I said, they are two of the same!  
  
What's Suiki's mission? Tyson asks.  
  
Fine, let's go meet with the Black Fang... Raiki mutters, he completely ignores Tyson. Raiki takes flight and heads for the Bern mountains. Suiki is in the lead, for he is the only one who knows where the Bern Mountains are.  
  
Black Fang Base  
  
The group reaches the snow covered land by day break. Suiki walks over to a door and goes in, the remaining three follow. They walk down a long hall way, where they would occasionally see a few men, all of them wore dark robes. At the end of the hall there is a huge pair of double doors.  
  
Suiki knocks on the door and says, Lord Brendan!Lady Sonia! I have brought the new comers! The doors open and Suiki walks in. Well, get in here! Suiki whispers to the rest of the group.  
  
Er... right... Raiki mutters as he walks in. He looks around, he sees a large room without much in the way of a comfortable feeling. He sees one woman standing in front of Suiki.  
  
Where is Lord Brendan? Suiki asks the woman.  
  
Never mind him! the lady snapped, so, where are my new servants?  
  
Raiki yells out as he runs toward the woman, but he stopped due to a clump of ice that is formed in front of him. What the--  
  
Who do you think you are? the woman asks demandingly. Raiki stares at her silently, then a few words come out of his mouth.  
  
Give me your name, and I'll give you mine! Raiki says to the woman, but his head is pushed down by some one's hand. It is Suiki, Raiki is wondering why his friend was standing up for the old hag who probably looked at a mirror for too long.   
  
My apologies Lady Sonia! Suiki cries out, He is just a moron sent here by lord Nergal.  
  
What ever! Sonia cries out, Go! Just go to group-D! Get out! With that a lightning bolt falls from the ceiling, Suiki dodges it and drags the rest out of the room. Inferior Beings. Sonia mutters after the group left.  
  
Out in another hall way Raiki breaks free from Suiki grasp and turns toward him. What the heck was that for! And what the heck is group-D?  
  
Group-D is the group of the weakest members of the Black Fang. Suiki replies to one of the two questions that were asked, but does not reply to the other. Before Raiki could ask his first question again, he runs into another member of the black fang.  
  
Hey! Watch it! Raiki yells at the other man. Who are you?  
  
Who are you to ask for my name? the man replies. He stares at Raiki for a moment and then realizes that he is a mamtuke, Wait! Is your name, Raiki? the man asks.  
  
What? How do you-- Raiki starts and then stops and tells him, Give me your name and I'll give you mine!  
  
I am Hale, a half Ice dragon. the man replies, revealing his dragon wings. I am the leader of troop-C, am I right? Suiki? Suiki nods. Raiki stares at Suiki, then back at Hale.  
  
Commander, where are you headed? Suiki asks. Raiki turns and stares at Suiki.  
  
I am headed to Lady Sonia's room. Hale replies.  
  
You shouldn't, Suiki tells him, Lady Sonia is very displeased by Raiki's behavior.  
  
I see, so his name is Raiki. Hail responds, his yellow eyes staring at Raiki's. We shall meet again. Suiki where are you headed?  
  
I plan to drop off Raiki at troop-D, then head back to troop-C. Suiki replies.  
  
I see, well, I shall see you again, shortly. Hale turns his back on the group and walks off.  
  
You're in troop-C? Raiki seems surprised at this. We're not In the same troop?  
  
We're not... Tyson mutters for the first time ever since they entered the Black Fang's base. Me and you are in troop-D, while Suiki and Terial are in troop-C.  
  
You're awfully silent. Raiki says. But then walks after Suiki to troop-D.  
  
They reach a room, labeled Suiki turns to look at Raiki and Tyson and says, This is it.  
  
Thanks I'll see you later. Raiki replies.  
  
IF we see each other again... Suiki mumbles.  
  
You say something?  
  
Huh? No. I shall meet you again. Farewell. with that, Suiki and Terial leave for Troop-C. Raiki and Tyson watch them leave.  
  
I wonder why Suiki and Terial are in Troop-C? I'm definitely stronger than him. Raiki wonders.  
  
It's obvious. Tyson says grimly, looking at the way you acted toward the leader of the Black Fang, It's obvious. Raiki hits Tyson on the head for the comment and then points out.  
  
You're not acting like your self. Raiki shakes his head, You're not the Tyson I know. What's wrong?  
  
Shut up! Tyson yells, I'm perfectly fine! ...Except for maybe the fact that I hate this place...  
  
Raiki asks, Tyson glares at him.  
  
It smells of blood. Tyson complains, I despise bloody places!  
  
That's right... You were dead once huh. But you were resurrected by a spirit. Of course you became human, but it doesn't matter. Try to be your self.  
  
What ever...  
  
The two enter the room to see many inexperienced warriors. Many of them can hardly use a weapon. This makes Raiki wonder why the heck he is in this troop. As Raiki and Tyson look around the room, a Sword Master walks up to the unusual pair.  
  
You must be the new comers. the Sword Master says to the two. Raiki stares at him and then says.  
  
And if we are?  
  
Hey! No need to put that tone toward me! The Sword master says.  
  
I don't know what you want, but I don't see why I have to introduce my self to a Psycho who doesn't know how to speak to a Dragoon!  
  
Why you little-- the sword master starts but Raiki has already pointed the Draliber to the Sword Master's throat. Fine! I'll show you why they call me Zand the Thunder Bolt! The sword master back steps and draws his sword: a Wo Dao.  
  
With the signal of Zand drawing his sword, Raiki dived forward with a wide swing of the Draliber. Zand dodges the strike easily, he then dives forward and upper cuts Raiki with his sword. Raiki falls back and seems to be in pain. Zand moves up to finish him off, when Raiki looks up at him, and jumps over Zand and places his blade around his neck from behind. Zand eye balls Raiki, he then says something.  
  
You're pretty talented! I can't believe you're in troop-D!  
  
  
  
I am Zand, One of the leaders of troop-D. You actually came close to killing me, I am impressed.  
  
Raiki places Draliber back in it's sheath and stares at him.  
  
I'll be looking forward to see your performance in real combat. Zand puts away his sword. We have a mission, we are to kill a man named Eliwood, a Pheraen noble. We shall set off to find him tomorrow! Understand? The room fills with a series of yes sirs. Raiki and Tyson remain silent. Ready Raiki?  
  
What ever... Raiki mutters as he walks away from him. Little does Raiki know, that he will not be seeing Suiki for a while, and that the man he is sent to kill, may actually change his point of view.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Black-D: Well? How was it? I personally think that it wasn't that good, but, I don't know what my readers might think so please... Review!


End file.
